Problem: When $n$ is divided by 3, the remainder is 2. What is the remainder when $5n$ is divided by 3?
Since $n \equiv 2 \pmod{3}$, $5n \equiv 5 \cdot 2 \equiv 10 \equiv \boxed{1} \pmod{3}$.